


Star-crossed

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I fixed the s3 finale cause it sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: "Kara continued to watch Mon-El, waiting for him to say more, to give her the answer she was seeking. But most of all she was waiting for him to put her at ease, because she was tired, and she just wanted to fall into him, no guards, no fears, no uncertainty staining their hearts. She wanted to get his full permission that it was about time she could love him again, freely and honestly and without holding back. So she waited, for him, like she'd been used to for the past year."





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't actually think I'd leave you deal with that crap alone, did you?
> 
> Here, I fixed them, because karamel is endgame and that wasn't goodbye and you cannot convince me otherwise, damn it!

The evening settled quietly, with dimmed lights and gentle greetings, soft kisses and a mouth-watering aroma wafting through the open space as their dinner was almost ready but still waiting in the oven. Kara sat on the couch, legs outstretched and resting atop the coffee table, her laptop in front of her while she typed away her latest piece for CatCo Magazine’s next issue. It was quiet and comfortable, an easy atmosphere to settle in and relax.

Her right hand was busy playing with Mon-El’s hair, brushing and swirling and tugging at strands, as the man in question was slipping in and out of sleep. Earlier, he’d pushed a cushion against her thigh and pulled on the blonde’s fingers until she’d gotten the message and started toying with his dark locks, and he hadn’t uttered a word since then. Kara kept stealing glances at him, checking on him, humming soft melodies every now and then whenever he got twitchy. She didn’t know how he’d managed to fit his giant form in the space she’d left available on the tiny couch, but he’d curled up and he’d found his spot and oddly enough he didn’t look out of place at all. So she let him nap like that, touching and caressing and stroking at his skin, not only because it calmed Mon-El down, but also because Kara herself needed the comfort. She needed the constant reminder that despite everything he was there, he was hers, and the world hadn’t managed to ruin this after all.

“In the second paragraph, the last two lines sound a bit too subjective, you might wanna smooth those out,” Mon-El mumbled, easing out of his slumber with a hoarse voice and a reluctant flatter of his eyelids. He pushed further into the blonde’s touch but otherwise stayed still, enough so that Kara had to look at him to make sure he really had woken up.

“I thought you were asleep,” the Kryptonian replied and stroked Mon-El’s cheek with her thumb. She just couldn’t bring herself to stop touching him it seemed, she craved to feel him, even in the subtlest of ways.

“I was but you tend to read out loud when you edit,” he said, no sign of annoyance in his tone. With a deep inhale Mon-El turned to lie on his back, pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s hand in the process.

“Sorry,” the blonde apologized sheepishly. She looked at her screen one last time before she nodded to herself and closed it shut. Then she placed the laptop aside and focused on her boyfriend who'd turned his blurry gaze toward her. "You hungry?" she asked and tried to stand up. Mon-El held her in place however. Kara raised an eyebrow at him, expressing a question without speaking, and when her boyfriend simply continued to stare at her, she rolled her eyes. "Love you," she mumbled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his waiting lips. "Come on now, I'm starving," she urged and didn't wait another second, instead rushing to the kitchen with a grumbling stomach.

Mon-El smiled at the sight and lifted himself up in a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and let a noiseless yawn escape his mouth. His ring sparkled and glistened in the brightly illuminated room, the carved comet on top of it leading his thoughts back to the blonde. It was inevitable. A minute later, when he met her in the kitchen, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers, toying with her -previously his- own Legion ring briefly. Then he kissed Kara's cheek and whispered his response to her previous statement. "Love you too," he said.

Silence filled the space once more. The pair shared shy smiles and quick pecks and stolen glances, they danced around the room as they set the table, and finally they sat down to have dinner. Kara observed Mon-El, a hand resting on his thigh, squeezing occasionally, and she didn’t miss the way his eyes kept wandering, his focus wavering and weak. He offered her more bites than he saved for himself, and although that was a habit the heroine knew Mon-El had had from _before_ , Kara couldn’t help but notice the way he pushed his food around as if he couldn’t even stomach the sight of it.

“Babe?” she called softly, her lips pulled down in a frown.

”Hmm?” came the absentminded response.

“You okay?”

Mon-El’s brows furrowed at the question, his teeth pressing down on his bottom lip. “Of course,” he said, his voice a mere whisper. “Just tired.”

“Are you sure?” Kara tried again.

Mon-El forced a smile upon his face, one he hoped looked convincing enough. "I'm sure," he lied.

"You're not..." the blonde started, a hand lifting to brush her hair away from her face. Her voice faded so she cleared her throat and tried again. "You're not regretting staying here with me, are you?" she finally managed to ask.

"What?" the word escaped Mon-El's mouth before he could stop himself. "Kara, no," he emphasized, reaching for her hand.

Gently, he pulled her to him and Kara willingly followed his lead. She stood and slipped into his lap, her eyes hesitant to meet his own, her lip trapped between her front teeth. "You've been distant," she whispered, fear and insecurity thickening her tone.

"It's not-" Mon-El shook his head at her words. "It's not because of you."

Kara nodded slowly, not believing him but also not knowing what else to think. She'd just gotten him back but instead of overflowing with burning passion and unexplainable relief, she felt like she could barely breathe. It wasn't entirely bad, because for the most part it was his presence that left her breathless—it was his eyes and his touch and his voice and his smile and everything about him she'd missed too much. But still, there was a part of her which stood on edge, walking on eggshells and unable to find contentment.

Only a week had passed, since they'd said their goodbyes, to the ones who didn't belong in the 21st century and the ones who didn't belong on Earth. Only a week had passed, since they'd promised each other a kind of commitment only a desperate kiss had been able to seal, and they'd turned a different page, ready to build something new. It wasn't long, not at all, and their wounds were still fresh, the war still vivid in their minds. But they were pushing through that all, together and reunited at last.

Nevertheless, they still hadn't figured out their rhythm or their rightful place in each other's lives.

Kara continued to watch Mon-El, waiting for him to say more, to give her the answer she was seeking. But most of all she was waiting for him to put her at ease, because she was tired, and she just wanted to fall into him, no guards, no fears, no uncertainty staining their hearts. She wanted to get his full permission that it was about time she could love him again, freely and honestly and without holding back. So she waited, for him, like she'd been used to for the past year.

"I have these memories," Mon-El began, face twisting in confusion, struggling to put his thoughts in order and then into words. "It could be a dream but it feels-" he paused and licked his lips. "It feels too real."

"What kind of memories?" Kara asked quietly, eyes searching Mon-El's, a thumb caressing the skin at the nape of his neck. She wasn't sure if she was trying to sooth him or her own self, but she took a deep breath and awaited his response.

"You're on your knees, Reign has an arm around your neck and you're struggling, and then suddenly she's out of control," he explained, his tone heavy and unsure. "She's screaming and I watch her heat vision pierce through Sam and...and your mom," he gulped and avoided Kara's gaze. His fingers twitched and he wanted to wiggle in his seat, but the blonde sitting in his lap prevented the nervous action. "And then she goes for J'onn and I just...I react and she hits me instead of him. I think that's when I die," he finished.

Kara's brows furrowed in response, her lips twitching and pursing as her tears threatened to escape. "That's not a dream Mon-El," she whispered to him, broken and shaky and every bit as helpless as she'd felt when his dull memories had been real. "It happened, all of it, and I couldn't save you."

"But-" Mon-El tried but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "But how?" he wondered instead, hands squeezing Kara's waist on both sides. The tips of his fingers were white but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her. He couldn't hurt Kara anyway.

"I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't quick enough. And I watched her take you away from me, all of you," Kara said, shivers running up and down her spine and weakening her already feeble resolve. "Sam, my mom, you," she finished with a sob and then clenched her eyes shut. "I lost you," she cried and something in her tone told Mon-El this time the last word was in singular form.

Mon-El blinked, repeatedly, Kara's truth overwhelming him for a second. The blonde fell into his hold, and he let her, squeezing her tightly against him. "I'm alive," he whispered soothingly. "I'm here, I'm alive," he said again, not knowing how else he could steady her trembling form.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had to save you, I had to go back in time and fix it, I had to," Kara gripped onto him like he was her lifeline. If he were human, she'd have probably broken his ribs already, but Mon-El didn't feel a thing, only her desperation and pain.

He shushed her and prompted her to look at him, Kara's eyes reluctantly meeting his own. "I understand," he told her, "I understand."

The blonde released a shaky breath before Mon-El spoke again.

"All this week, I've been so afraid my dream was some kind of premonition, that Reign would hurt you and I'd be too weak to help, too slow to save you. I thought  _I_ was going to lose you," he shared, a weight lifting off his shoulders as the confession slipped out. He realized how wrong he'd been all along, how it wasn't about Kara but him, and he didn't care past that point. He didn't care as long as Kara was safe, as long as _she_  was protected. So Mon-El smiled, real and relieved and light at last. "Everything is going to be okay," he said. "As long as you're safe, we're gonna be fine."

"I can't lose you," Kara replied, one last shiver passing through her body, one last tear rolling down her cheek.

Mon-El wiped the drop away, still smiling at the blonde. "I'm here," he reassured. "I'm yours."

Kara didn't speak, didn't reply with words. She cupped Mon-El's face, staring right into his eyes, losing herself into the storm they held, and she kissed him. It was salty and it was greedy and it was desperate. Perhaps it even hurt a little. But she kissed him like she had never had before and never would again. She chased his warmth, his taste, his sweetness, like they were on a run and she needed to catch him. And she devoured him, cherished him, like he was a treasure and she'd spent all her life trying to discover him.

"I chose you," she mumbled against his lips, a promise she'd made long ago, before she had found him again. "I chose you," she repeated, mostly because she needed to convince herself that she had corrected her past mistake and less to convince Mon-El. "I will always choose you, I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Mon-El made a promise of his own, and he meant it, even though he knew the world would do everything to force him to break it. He didn't blink, didn't breathe, didn't think, for a few long moments. He just looked at Kara, took her in, remembered all the tiny details about her he had almost forgotten. And he found, in that frozen moment, in the rhythm of her racing heartbeat, all those things he'd been missing for the past seven years. He found _her_.


End file.
